one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico - Ghoul Side
Ghoul Side Nico is not just a DPU, but also an Artificial One Eyed Ghoul, as is revealed at the end of the Mundus Fight. He is shown to have a Kagune, a Kakugan in his left eye which activates whenever his Kagune is out or upon his will, and is shown to have significant control over the mass of appendages he has athis command. His Kagune canbe considered a Chimera, as it is a three way of Koukaku, Rinkaku and Bikaku, with their own abilities to distinguish them. The following is their abilities: Rinkaku: Nico’s Rinkaku, is his most utilized aspect of his Kagune. It consists of 6 black Tentacles, blacker than darkness itself to the point where all light is sucked into them metaphorically. One of the more frightening abilities they have was that these Tentacles have the ability to turn invisible, due to both vibrations constantly circling through and emitting from them at high enough frequencies that they can no longer be seen with the 5 senses a person sported, and from Nico’s psychological desires to hide his Ghoul side from the world. Though, he can make it visible at will by lowering the frequency to a level where the optic nerves can process it. These Vibrations also however, are responsible for the Rinkaku’s lethal offensive and defensive power. These vibrations weaken bonds at a molecular level, and thanks to their high frequencies this is dAone fast enough that it is reminiscent of a blade, allowing the Rinkaku to slice through most materials. Their strength is capable of slicing through large buildings at it’s peak, making it a dangerous foe on the battlefield, along with how flexible a Rinkaku is. This flexibility allows it to be manoeuvred into attacks from any angle, making predicting where its going to attack from, especially when invisible, exceedingly difficult. This isn’t all to Nico’s Rinkaku however, as while it specialises in stealth thanks to invisibility ability, Nico’s also capable of manipulating his Rinkaku via shapeshifting. This is due to Nico’s battle experience teaching him how to think on the fly, yet also be intelligent on the battlefield as well as on his opponents. This made him hit the books, increasing his intelligence and versatility with his Kagune’s shape manipulation. After the multiple Trials of Zelretch where Nico's Kagune ingests a bunch of special cells called 'Gourmet Cells' it is shown that Nico's Kagune had evolved and mutated, gaining a much more ferocious nature as well as the ability to devour anything that it touches, including the tiniest of atoms. This allows its already greatly desired offensive nature to be increased even further, resulting in it being one of the most lethal weapons in Nico's Arsenal. Bikaku Nico’s Bikaku Kagune manifests as up to 4 long, large grey Tails covered in grey Armour plates. These Tails have 6 long, thin blade-like Tips for stabbing and slashing purposes, while arrow-like Talons protruded from their sides. These appearances oddly resemble a Centipede. Now, Nico’s Bikaku Kagune specialises in Widespread annihilation. For not only does it’s speed rival his Rinkaku, but its space-striking abilities rival that of his Koukaku. That means it has both these qualities intensified for its own purposes, a ‘you may see them, but you cannot dodge them, you are too slow’ kind of situation. In addition to this, the Bikaku can unleash its talons like Projectiles by whipping themselves in a certain direction and detaching them. These launch mechanisms combined with the Talons themselves, give them a strong enough force and impact to be able to go through large pillars in a highway. In essence, they are an equivalent to a pile of jet liners crashing into someone full force. If that wasn’t enough, this Bikaku has the ability to play the versatility game and split itself into 6 long, thinner versions of themselves each, and if Nico splits all four he gains 24 long, thin Tails with single blade tips and a single row of curving talons each. These Tails would slash for greater striking power and accuracy as they would be able to cover more angles than their larger forms. Each one moves at Mach 1.5 speed, and every one of them can release their Talons with just as much speed. Arguably, in these forms the Talons are stronger and faster than when they were in their bigger forms. Regarding the Bikaku’s Talons, when a set are released they take a couple minutes to reset, as Nico’s regeneration is restoring those Talons. It is similar to the reloading of a Gun, though Nico’s training has shortened this time considerably. In addition, he is able to release multiple sets of Talons at once in multiple directions, covering more ground so that his foes have a harder time dodging multiple sets of jetliners falling onto their faces. Furthermore, when they hit something, it doesn’t matter what, these Talons detonate and explode, sending shrapnel made from these Talons into their surroundings that make smaller explosions. This ensures that their enemies may have dodged the initial attack (even with how hard that is) but they will still no escape unscathed. Each one has absurd gripping strength, able to form fanged maws on their forms to help them. This gripping strength is strong enough that the Bikaku can catch several bullet trains rushing at it in full force. This gripping strength is usually accented through wrapping around objects, although these maws can change that, and they have other methods of grabbing onto objects. These Kagune types are vicious fighters on the battlefield, and sometimes they can influence each other’s powers, though Nico tries not to let this happen too much as it could cause irregularities within his Kagune. It is only through his proper control over it that this is the case. In fact, it is remarked that the control Nico has over his Kagune surpasses that of other Ghouls, in fact it could even be said that in knowledge of how to use his weapon he is superior to even the Goddesses and other DPUs.H Koukaku Nico’s Koukaku Kagune is a Kagune that takes the form of two black shields of similar state to his Rinkaku, but with half a Kakugan and a savage grin on each of them. This is so that when they’re combined, they form a single Shield with a Kakugan aye and a wide grinning mouth, though Nico keeps them separate. Each have pointed, narrowed tips on their chins so that they can be used as smashing or stabbing weapons depending on the situation. Kakuja Nico, after so many years of cannibalising monsters instead of humans (with exceptions), has developed a Kakuja. In the past, it was an incomplete Kakuja, which he couldn’t control and thus lost his sanity when it was used. It was first revealed after the battle with Mundus when it automatically activated, resulting in a gory transformation which the girls whom he travelled with (plus Team RAIL) bore witness to. In its incomplete state, Nico has a black and red Mask, one shaped like a Centipede with a fake crimson red right eye and an eye hole over the left, exposing the left eye beneath. His arms become covered in abyssal black armour whilst his hands were transformed Whatever power that the Kakuja has is unknown, nownas it isn;tinto long, crimson Scythe-shaped Talons, ones which looked disturbingly similar to HF Blades. In addition to them, two long and thin Tails protruded out of his Tailbone, made from black armour with matching Fractions along their forms, ending in two black Pincers each. Accompanying them were 6 Black Tentacles which came out the back of his waist, looking similar to the Tails only with red Fractions alongside glowing crimson talons like the legs of a Centipede. Whilst its power is unknown due to it not being shown for very long, it is said to be considered very dangerous by Aiden and Ivan, two professional Spec Ops Agents in their own right, not to mention it is the cause for Nico's superiors to have a team ready on standby in case he were to lose control over himself and morph into an incomplete Kakuja.